kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobunaga Damashii
1= ! (Soldiers cheering)|Transformation announcement with Ghost Driver|Kamen Rider Ghost}} |-| 2= is an alternate violet and gold daimyo-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , the 16th century Japanese warlord who ruled over a majority of Japan through brutal conquest and mastery of the rifle which led to the unification of the country after his death and the end of the chaotic Sengoku period. Accessed through the Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Specter, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Nobunaga Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the adorned with the Fire Head'|ヒナワファイアヘッド|Hinawa Faia Heddo}}. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Nobunaga Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Nobunaga Ghost fights with his weapon of choice being the Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Oda Nobunaga was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. War with the Gamma Unsealing The Nobunaga Parka Ghost was unsealed from Nobuyoshi Hashiba from Oda Nobunaga's letter to his family in the past. Before Ghost was able to catch it, Specter dashed and took the Ghost as his own instead and is used in Specter's subsequent battles. Serving Specter Later, seeing how determined Takeru and Kanon are to save Specter from Necrom's control, Nobunaga brought Takeru inside his Eyecon and offers the boy his assistance. Alongside Tutankhamun and Houdini, they successfully banished the Necrom Eyecon, freeing Makoto. Driven by his trauma in the Gamma world, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Nobunaga was brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts when Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking. Nobunaga summoned himself from the Eyecon Driver G to fight and distract Gammaizer Fire with a version of Omega Spark to allow Ghost Grateful Damashii and Alain to escape from Adel. Ghost Grateful Damashii summoned him from the Eyecon Driver G to deflect an attack from Gammaizer Fire aimed at Akari, Shibuya, and Narita. Facing a Gamma Ultima and two Gamma Superiors outside the Dream World facility with Necrom, Deep Specter assumed Nobunaga Damashii, fighting the Gamma off with the Deep Slasher. With Deep Specter performing the Giga Omega Dama alongside Necrom's Necrom Destroy, the Riders prevailed through the Gamma's combined attack and destroyed them. Nobunaga was defeated alongside Houdini by Adel Magnetic during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom Y, Specter was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Nobunaga was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Nobunaga was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was used by Dark Necrom Y to fight Ghost alongside Dark Necrom R Benkei Damashii before being recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame Nobunaga is seen fighting Gammaizer Fire and Gammaizer Planet alongside Himiko. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident Nobunaga was last in a succession of Specter's three personal Damashii which he assumed in his fight against the Next Genome Institute's Doral Bugster alongside Kamen Rider Brave. Later, while facing the Hatena Bugster, Ghost would bring forth all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for the Bugster to repel even the God Omega Drive. With Takeru in a pinch, Nobunaga himself appeared before him; proceeding to combine forces with the spirits of Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu, Nobunaga granted Ghost the new power of Tenkatoitsu Damashii which allowed him to defeat the Bugster. Build Via the Eyecon Driver G, Nobunaga was among the Parka Ghosts summoned by Takeru to aid him in the fight against Foundation X's Guardians. Record Nobunaga is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under . Final Stage Crossover 13.png|Nobunaga - Gyro Nobunaga (Gyro).png|Gyro as Specter Nobunaga Damashii Nobunaga possesses Gyro in the stage show, assuming his Kamen Rider Specter form. Users *Kamen Rider Specter (Ghost Episodes 5, 7, 8, Super Movie War Genesis, Ghost 10, 11, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Ghost 13, 14, 16, 17, 21, 28, 31, 36, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Deep Specter (Ghost Episode 34) *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y (Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 28, 33, 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Specternobunaga.png|Specter Nobunaga Damashii KRGh-Deepspecternobunaga.png|Deep Specter Nobunaga Damashii Dark Necrom Y Nobunaga Damashii.png|Dark Necrom Y Nobunaga Damashii KRGhoNobDam.png|Ghost Nobunaga Damashii Ghost Toucon Nobunaga Damashii.jpg|Ghost Toucon Nobunaga Damashii Grateful Nobunaga.jpg|Ghost Grateful Nobunaga Damashii Mugen Nobunaga.jpg|Ghost Mugen Nobunaga Damashii KRNecNobDam.png|Necrom Nobunaga Damashii Ghost Change Nobunaga Damashii, with Gan Gun Hand Rifle Mode, was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-05 alongside Tutankhamun Damashii with Gan Gun Hand Sickle Mode. Ghost Eyecon Blank Eyecon.png|Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon (blank) Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon.png|Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon 12. Nobunaga Ghost.png|Nobunaga Ghost Nobunaga_Sticker.png|Top Sticker Nobunaga_iris_startup.png|Startup Time Nobunaga_iris_transform.png|Transformation Time Nobunaga_iris_mi.png|Move Invocation Time Finisher Ghost Driver= * : Specter charges an energy construct of his insignia behind him before absorbing it and jumps to deliver a flying kick attack. KRG-Nobunaga Omega Drive.png|Omega Drive (Nobunaga) |-| Gan Gun Hand= * : In Gun Mode, Specter creates two temporary rows of copies of his weapon to target and fire a barrage of shots at the enemy alongside the original, with the copies vanishing after they've fired off a single shot. KRS-Nobunaga Omega Spark.png|Omega Spark (Nobunaga) Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Nobunaga is voiced by . His suit actor as a full body ghost is . Possessing the body of Gyro in Kamen Rider Ghost: Final Stage, Nobunaga is portrayed by veteran suit actor . His human form in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment is portrayed by . Appearances **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! ** **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 33: Miracle! Infinite Thought! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 36: Furious! Idol's Declaration! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders }} See Also *Gammaizer Fire, Gammaizer counterpart *Nobunaga, the reincarnated leader who appeared in Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire *The alternate reality Nobunaga from Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle *Tenkatoitsu Damashii References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes